Card games with Anime Girls
by equach
Summary: Just finished watching Selector Infected Wixoss and had the urge to make a crossover with Yu-gi-oh. This story is pretty much about Ruko and Yu-gi-oh in general. One-Shot!


Children's Card Games

Ruko and Hitoe was just sitting by a bench one day when suddenly a motorcyclist came by in an extreme fashion. The vehicle was does not look so common as it looks more futuristic and it has a guy with weird looking hair in it and that made him look futuristic.

The man came to Ruko with an aggressive look. Ruko was scared and was pushed back onto the bench. The man calmly said.

The man: Ruko Kominato.

Ruko: Who are you?

The man: I came...

Ruko: What?

The man: To this city.

Ruko: Please tell me your name!

The man: To give you a message... Card games on motorcycles.

Ruko: Eh.

Hitoe: Card games on Motorcycles. That seems like a cool idea.

Yuzuki, Hitoe's current LRIG called out: That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Who would even approve something like this?

Iona from Ruko's pocket: Kaiba Corperation.

Yuzuki: Huh, that trading card company. Why would they do such a thing?

Iona: To be hip with the kids.

Ruko: This is becoming too stupid. [Looking at the man] Now who are you?

The man: I am Yusei Fudo, from the future. I'm here to play a card game.

Random voice: On motorcycles!

Ruko: Who was that?

Yusei: Its only Jack. Just ignore him.

Ruko: What would playing a card game with me accomplish?

Yusei: Well you have a supernatural deck of trading cards and I have one too. Also, you obviously need more crossovers in .

Hitoe: You have a LRIG too.

Yusei pulls out a card: No. I have a Stardust Dragon.

Ruko looks at the card: So shiny.

Yuzuki: I sense a powerful presence in the card.

Yusei: Whoa, I never notice that your cards talked. So that's where the voices are coming from. At least I'm not a insane as I thought.

Iona: You could hear us.

Yusei: Only for the sake of this fanfiction.

Ruko: So are we going to battle?

Yusei: Don't you mean its time to duel?

Ruko: All of this doesn't make any sense.

Yusei: Of course not. Any anime involving children card games makes no sense at all. It only exist to sell merchandise.

Ruko: You mean we are all dolls.

Yusei: No. It just means we have no lives.

A random girl: Aki-lovely is here for her revenge!

Yusei: What's wrong with your face?

Ruko: Akira!

Yuzuki: How did she find us?

As the orange haired girl got out her AK-47 for an attack, but a man came by said...

The man: MIND CRUSH!

The man thrust out his hand and then Akira fell down, fainted. Then a game display said, "Akira Aoi fainted, Pharaoh earned 228 exp."

This man was known as Yugi Moto or Yami Yugi or Pharaoh or Dan Green. Whatever, let's call him Yugi even if he is the Pharaoh.

Yugi: Yusei, are we having another crossover movie?

Yusei: This time with some random girls.

Jaden: Yeah, the gang is back together again!

Yugi: Nobody wants you here Jaden.

Jaden: Come on, we're homies.

Yusei: I swear to god that Kuribohs are more tolerable than you.

Ruko: I think Hitoe and I should leave.

Yugi: Yes Jaden, do as the little girl say and piss off.

Ruko: I was referring to me.

Hitoe: I find this to be interesting.

Yuzuki: I can't believe your buying all of this. Can this get any worse?

Yuma from Yu-gi-oh Zexal: Hey guys! Ready for some EXTREME dueling. My number cards are so high. Get set to get decked mother f*ckers. Yeah!

Yuya from Yu-gi-oh Arc V: Language!

Yugi: Oh you must be the first female protagonist.

Yuya: I'm actually a guy.

Yugi: Ha ha ha ha, very funny miss.

Ruko: Hitoe, this way.

Ruko grabbed Hitoe away and the two ran for their lives as the Yu-gi-oh protagonist have their argument. They try hiding in an alley and was happy that they got away.

Yuzuki: I think we lost them.

Iona: I know you wanted to battle them Ruko.

Ruko: Even so, they were too weird. At least one of them rescued us from Akira.

Hitoe: I think there is more of them.

There was a black haired girl in a school girl uniform and a shield in her hand. She glared at the girls and the two card avatar things. She then let out a cry...

Homura: Homu Homu.

Announcer: This message was brought to you by the guys who made Cardfight Vanguard. Buy our cards today.

Final notes* I literally based the personalities of the Yu-gi-oh characters on their abridged counterparts.


End file.
